City Nights
by literatefanatic27
Summary: OOC/AU Kidnapped and chained up, a young man awaits his fate from a mysterious brunette. E/B Lemon


**Something I wrote a while ago; it's also on my Deviantart(dot)com account. Enjoy! _LEMON_** *kind of I guess* O__O

It was night; the darkness blanketed the city. She stood in the doorway of the balcony staring out into the city lights, letting the wind flow around her. The scent of rose petals and

cologne saturated the air. She turned her head to check on him; he was sleeping peacefully, better than when she brought him here, and didn't seem to resist the chains as much

anymore. He began to stir so she glided over to the bed; the soft clicking of her heels pierced the silence. He opened his caramel colored eyes.

"How are we tonight?" She asked, leaning on the side of the bed with one palm.

"What do you want with me?!" He shouted, angrily.

"I want you." She said keeping her voice level and alluring.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" He started to panic.

"No, I want to do something much more fun." She deviously smiled.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably, seeing as you are involved." She playfully lifted her gown up revealing her cream colored legs.

The young man just stared, he realized that he wasn't kidnapped to be murdered but to be _serviced._  
"Uh..." Was his brilliant response.

"Hmm, I knew you would understand eventually." She said.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled him just above the hips. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Are you adverse to this kind of thing?" Her sweet breath making him

incoherent.

All he could do was shake his head back and forth.

"Good, I was hoping that would be your answer." She was kissing his jawline slowly, making him breathe unevenly. She moved up to his lips and nibbled on them lightly. She could feel his

body lose all of its previous tension; she loved that she could relax her prisoner with a little teasing.

He was shirtless, she must have undressed him when he arrived here. Still kissing him, she trailed her fingertips from his neck, down his shoulders, and all the way to his hands. She pulled

his hands up around her waist, for he was frozen with delight.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just..."

"A little nervous?" She finished.

"Yeah."

"It's okay, just do what feels natural to you." She went back to kissing him.

He used his hands to journey across her body; letting them go where they pleased. He went from her waist, to her ribs, then to delicately feeling her breasts. She moaned slightly at his touch.

"You like that?" He asked as they broke their kiss.

"Definitely. Do you like this?" She placed her hand on his hardening member and mildly ran her fingertips across it.

"Very, very much." He arched his head back and panted as he answered.

She smiled and continued this for a few minutes, gradually stroking him harder. Then she stopped, teasing him more.

"Please don't stop." He begged.

"All right." She said.

She moved her hands to the waistband of his pants, pulling them down slowly. He was begging her to hurry, but she was going to take her time. Once his pants were off she started on

his boxers; he was erect already. She went back to stroking it and occasionally licking his tip. He was moaning from all the pleasure, yet he wanted to do something for her too.

"Turn around, but keep going." He told her and she complied.

Her sheathed arousal now faced him; he pushed her nightgown up over her back. Her underwear was completely soaked. Seeing no need for them any longer, he quickly dismissed them

down her legs and dropped them to the floor. He pleasured her with his fingers, making her moan while she continued to work on him.

She could feel he was ready to come, faster because of her moaning, and sucked him harder. His fingers went in deeper making her scream while he was still in her mouth; this sent him

over the edge and he came. She took a break from pleasuring him to breathe, but he began to lick her center. The cold chains around his wrists sent chills up her spine.

She screamed again. "Faster! Faster!" He chuckled at her reaction; the vibration causing her to come next. He cleaned her up, enjoying all of it.

She straddled him again, and pulled her nightgown off revealing her pert breasts; her lush, brown curls decorating her shoulders. They kissed again, passionately this time only breaking

to breathe.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked after catching his breath.

"You looked like someone who needed it... Are you complaining?" She teased.

"No." He smiled.

Their bodies intertwined with each other, finally connecting after wanting each other for so long. She bounced with each of his thrusts; he screamed her name with her seductive

movements. They came more times that night than either of them ever had before; then they collapsed. She moved to the side table, grabbed the key, and unlocked the chains. He

wrapped his hands around her sweating form, and kissed her forehead. They slowed their breathing together and then she whispered.

"'Happy Anniversary' Honey." And with that they fell asleep, awaiting tomorrow... together.

**This actually didn't begin as an E/B story (still isn't really), but I suppose it fits.** **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
